Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 5 - The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Magical Elixir of Life for Henry!
Here is part five of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *(Thomas comes out of a tunnel, races up to a mushroom, jumps onto it, then another, swings onto a purple lum onto a balcony, grabs a yellow lum, shoots a cage to free three more yellow lums, jumps down, collects another yellow lum, and bumps into the walking shell, which chases him. He continues to run around until the shell stops before he hops onto it. The shell with Thomas on, speeds through a tunnel, collecting yellow lums and passing through thornes, and accidentally hits it. Thomas later tames the shell again and speeds onto another path past the thrones, collecting five red lums, and speeds through another tunnel, collecting a yellow lum, and five more red lums, before Thomas jumps off the shell, as it hits a blocked door down, causing it to bust to pieces. Thomas collects a keg, places it on a fire bolt, and flies across, but lands in the thrones, and jumps back out. Thomas grabs another keg, places it on the fire bolt, and flies across again, but jumps off, causing the keg to explode. He grabs another and throws it up at the cage to free three more yellow lums, then another to fly him back to the area he was in once, and jumps off. He runs up the steep enbankment to collect a yellow lum, only to come face-to-face with Norman, who has loaded his shotgun, and tries to shoot Thomas, but misses when the engine force grips him, and throws him at a switch to pull down to open up a door for him. Thomas runs through a passage way down a hallway, only to find a few parts from a few pirates, when he bumps into some legs with a screw falling off from a robot pirate, and is rolling along toward a sick green engine named Henry) *Thomas: Henry! So this was you, who wiped out all the pirates? Only 20 against you?! They didn't stand a chance! *Henry: Hello little buddy. You wanna arm-wrestle? *Thomas: Hey, you look don't so good. Are you hurt? *Henry: Must have swallowed something bad for me. To get better, I'll need some life potion. It's hidden at the Marshes Awakening near the Entrance... ...to a place called: The Cave of Nightmares. Remember that name or else the guard can't let you by. *Thomas: The Cave of Nightmares? I'll remember. Hold on there, I'll off to the Marshes to get the Elixir. *Henry: Tha...thanks little buddy! (Thomas runs back along the Isle of Doors to the Marshes of Awakening. He runs up the steep enbankment past Mavis, who is with Bulgy, and Spencer once again, letting him pass, once he says please and thank you. Thomas shoots three eyeballs until he comes up to George, who realizes the name) *George: I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. You are now ready to enter the Cave of Nightmares. Now, before you come in, I would tell you something. I have hidden a precious treasure inside. You may keep it for yourself if you beat me to it. I'll give you a head start, but don't waste any time! If I catch you, I'll show you no mercy... (points the Elixir of Life skull at Thomas's face. Thomas is scared by the swirling portals. He screams and is sucked into the Cave of Nightmares) *Thomas: Where am I? (walks along a skull bridge past some flying beds to collect a yellow lum. He shoots a purple lum and swings across onto another. He flies onto another platform to collect a green lum, but fails to hop across some floating platforms, when he falls into the purple river. He spits the pink fluid out, and climbs onto the skulls, to get across quick before they drown. Thomas manages to climb onto some bone covered walls, collecting a yellow lum, and some red lums and jumps onto more floating platforms, but makes it across to get another green room. He shoots a bone arm that tries to grab him and pull him into the unknown. Thomas swings onto another purple lum, grabs onto another bone covered wall to get another yellow lum, jumps onto another platform to get another yellow lum, climbs up a sinking bone covered platform, but swings onto another purple lum to fly onto two other sinking bone covered platform, and makes it across to get a green lum. Thomas grabs two yellow lums while he shoots two bone arms. He jumps onto two moving walls, climbs up to get another yellow lum, and hops onto another platform to get a green lum and two red lums. He jumps down and flies toward a platform, only to come to face with two Mini Janos of George's, but manages to defeat them by shooting them, and defeats two more by shooting at them until he grabs two yellow lums, grabs a yellow sphere, throws it onto a pyramid to rise it up, and grabs another yellow lum. He jumps down a hole to get a green lum and an orange lum, because if Thomas happens to get too close to George's minions, they will eat him because they think he is their dinner. He climbs up a wall, and decides to go for the first blue sphere in the first area, where he hops onto a floating platform, jumps onto a flying platform to take him up to the top. He jumps onto a spinning platform on top, races onto a platform with a red lum, then a spinning one, and onto a safe platform to grab a green lum and the blue sphere. He grabs the sphere and takes it back by doing the same thing that he did before, but accidentally plummets into the spiky below, and jumps back up onto the platform with the sphere on it. He throws the sphere again, but misses the floating platform, as the sphere appears again, and lands in his hands. Thomas throws it onto the floating platform, onto the platform with three yellow lums, and back to the area with two colored pyramids, and throws the blue sphere onto its blue base) *(He attacks three black catterpilars, but jumps back, runs into the next area for the yellow sphere, then swings onto a purple lum onto another platform, and jumps on the bone arm, that takes the skull that he is on so that he jump onto another platform where he can collect two red lums and a yellow lum. He swings onto a purple lum, and grabs onto two moving walls, but jumps onto a platform with a green lum, and another, and jumps onto another bone arm holding another skull. He lands on another platform by shooting two catterpilars and getting five more yellow lums before jumping across them onto another bone arm holding up a skull to take him to the top. He grabs the yellow sphere, throws it onto another platform, and takes it all the way back to the spheres in the room with Jano's statue's mouth closed. He throws the yellow sphere intos yellow base, which opens up Jano's mouth. Thomas runs into the area past some bats, grabs an orange lum, shoots a green crystal, and jumps down a hole. He walks nervously onto the green slippery slope. Suddenly, George's arm appears, then his hat, and himself) *George: Your voyage ends here! (Thomas turns round, sees George going to eat him, gasps in shock, and begins to slide down the slope. While he is sliding, he begins to shoot some crystals on his way, collecting an orange lum, collecting some red lums, but missing another orange lum, because if Thomas slides too slowly, George will eat him, causing to respawn back to where he was, and after collecting another orange lum, Thomas finds himself, face to face with chasing George on the floating platform, collecting two green lums) Category:UbiSoftFan94